Cuffed By Lust
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Officer Mitchell decides to punish Carlos. Logan/Carlos.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning: **Contains slash, smut, slight cursing, slight BDSM. Implied Kendall/James. Logan/Carlos.

**Cuffed By Lust**

The sun was gleaming brightly, its yellow and orange rays striking the land; to be more specific, it was Halloween. Carlos never failed to coax his friends with his charming voice, and brown eyes, and so he and his three best friends were going to trick-or-treat today. Currently, they were at the mall, looking for costumes. James and Kendall had separated from the other two, which left Logan and Carlos. They entered a store that was swimming with little kids, teenagers, and parents. It was hard getting through the maze of people, but finally they escaped and reached their destined place: the back of the store—that's where all the cool costumes were.

"What're you going to pick?" asked Carlos to Logan.

Logan drifted his eyes across the rack full of costumes and masks, then gawking at the more horrifying ones. Carlos flicked him on the head, and Logan gave him a malicious look.

"I said, _what_ are you going to pick?" repeated the raven, scowling.

Logan thought. "I-I don't know… Maybe, uh…" He searched through the costume packs on the wall. "A-a policeman?" He took the packet from the wall, and showed it to Carlos.

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Boring!" he exclaimed, and turned around.

"Oh yeah?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "What are _you_ going to be?"

Carlos quickly took a pack from the wall, and held it to his chest.

"What's that?" Logan wondered.

Carlos wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll see."

**ooo**

It was night, and all the kids had already left the Palm Woods building to go trick-or-treating.

"Come on, Carlos! Hurry up! You're the one who wanted to go trick-or-treating!" Kendall grumbled as he knocked furiously on the door of James and Carlos' room. "Now James and I–"

Suddenly, the door opened, and out poked Carlos' head with a smile. "You can go… Uh, Logan and I will catch up later. Or not." He closed the door.

Kendall jumped back as the door was slammed on his face. He huffed loudly, and grabbed James' hand. "Let's go, James."

Logan, who was currently on the couch and had already changed into his policeman costume, sat up. "Where are you guys going?"

"Carlos doesn't want to hurry up!" Kendall exclaimed, and pushed James out the door. He smirked. "I need some time with my baby."

"What?" James blushed as Kendall took his hand, and pulled him away after the door was kicked closed.

Logan sighed, irritated, and stood up, knocking on the door of the room where Carlos was still trapped in. "Carlos, dude! C'mon, Kendall and James already left. They're probably making out right now." He facepalmed.

Slowly, the click of a door being unlocked sounded, and the door opened, revealing Carlos. Logan's jaw dropped open once he saw what Carlos was wearing. A dark leather jacket was unbuttoned, showing off—no, not a shirt—but his caramel-coloured abs. Logan's eyes trailed down, spotting the bulge inside Carlos' tight leather jeans. Logan's face got extremely hot.

"And what are you _supposed_ to _be?_" he asked, wiping his sweaty palms against his black trousers.

"Mm… How about you pick for me?" Carlos said, grabbing Logan by the collar, and pulling him inside the room, locking the door.

He smirked, and pulled the fair-skinned boy into a kiss. At that moment, Logan immediately knew what Carlos was up to. He never had wanted to go trick-or-treating. The raven just wanted some alone time to have _fun_. Logan pulled away from Carlos, and slammed him to a wall.

"It seems I'll have to give you a ticket, Mr. Garcia…" said Logan seductively, nipping at the raven's neck.

Carlos giggled. "For what, Officer Mitchell?"

"For being a naughty boy," responded Logan as he threw Carlos on the floor, crawling on top of him.

"What's my punishment?" questioned Carlos with a lustful face, licking his lips as Logan bit his lip.

"I got an idea." Logan took the handcuffs that were attached to his trousers. "Turn around," he commanded to the raven. Carlos turned around, and just as quickly, Logan grabbed both his wrists, and handcuffed them together. Carlos freaked out for a second, causing him to fall face-flat on the carpet. Logan pulled him up by his hair. "Now turn around, and sit on your knees." Carlos obliged, but struggled, as he had the handcuffs on, and pressed his lips together when Logan unbuttoned his pants, taking out his cock from his boxers.

"Is this my first punishment?" asked Carlos, gazing at Logan with a cocky smile.

Logan took in a hissing breath. "Suck," he pleaded.

Carlos bended over slowly, so as not to fall, and lightly kissed the tip of Logan's cock. The brunette, all of a sudden, grabbed Carlos' short, jet-black hair and took his jaw with his other hand, shoving his dick in the small boy's mouth. Carlos almost toppled over by the sudden action, but Logan's hold on his hair saved him from fully gagging. He started to suck, making the fair-skinned boy moan. Carlos smirked and sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down vigorously.

Feeling weak from the pleasure, Logan let go of Carlos' hair, and Carlos took the opportunity to pull away and take a deep, recuperating breath, before he went back to suck on the erect member. Logan took in a staggering breath, and pushed Carlos away, making him fall on the floor in a _very_ uncomfortable way. He put his cock back in his pants.

"W-what now, Officer Mitchell?" questioned Carlos as he struggled to stand up, only to have been thrown down again, and after, having his pants and boxers ripped off.

"Oh, you're going to be hurting, Carlos…" commented Logan as he turned Carlos around so he could see his backside.

He slowly slid out a thick, black stick from the pocket of his pants, and smacked the raven on the ass. Carlos cried out, and then choked on the pain, as it started to settle.

"Logan!" he screamed, wiggling his cuffed hands as Logan kept hitting him with the stick.

He tried his hardest to stay up, with his bended knees, and back body weight, but the pain in his ass was too much—it was all he could do to keep from falling as he screamed out again in pleasure and pain. Abruptly, Logan pushed him down, making him hit the floor once again. He felt arms around him, and then his jacket was taken off.

Carlos groaned. "O-Officer Mitchell?"

"You've been very, _very_ naughty, Carlos," whispered Logan in Carlos' ear.

Carlos lifted his head up just enough to see that Logan was sitting on the bed, naked, except for the police shirt that was unbuttoned, showing off his ivory skin.

"C'mon, Mr. Troublemaker, you want your punishment, don't you?" beckoned Logan, smirking at Carlos' vulnerable form.

Carlos gulped, and threw himself back, trying his best to contain his balance. He panted, and carefully stood up with wobbling legs. Slowly, he swung a leg over Logan's waist, and twenty seconds later he was straddling him. Carlos licked his lips as he saw that Logan had already coated his member with the oily substance. He forced himself up, and quickly dropped. Both Logan and Carlos groaned. The raven's hole had swallowed the brunette's dick almost too quickly.

"Oh, God, Logan…" Carlos moaned.

Because the handcuffs were giving him a great balance disadvantage, he had to bounce slowly on the fair-skinned boy's cock.

"Gah, Carlos… Hurry, faster," panted Logan.

"I-I can't! These damn handcuffs," whimpered Carlos, his hands wiggling from behind.

And right when he said that Logan grabbed Carlos by the hips, and slammed him down on the bed, beginning to pound furiously into the raven, which produced many moans from both of them.

"Logan, p-please take them _off_," Carlos pleaded, moving his cuffed arms from below.

Logan smirked. "I'm afraid that's impossible, Mr. Garcia. I believe this trial will last _all_ night," he said.

"Dammit…" Carlos muttered as Logan brought down his head and ravished his lips.

The fair-skinned boy pushed himself in deeper, and within a second managed to hit something inside Carlos that made the raven let out a loud, high-pitched moan.

"A-again!" was all Carlos managed to get out.

"Nope," answered Logan.

"What?" Carlos demanded, puzzled.

He was taken by surprise as Logan grunted and released inside him, throwing his head back. Carlos gasped, and Logan pulled out, beginning to get dressed. He smirked when he saw the raven, wide-eyed, still handcuffed, and the thick, white fluid staining his thighs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Carlos breathed.

"We still need to let the jury decide your other punishment," said Logan as he finished dressing.

"_What_ jury?" Carlos cried, trying his best to sit up, but Logan threw him back down to the bed with one flick of the finger on his forehead. He wriggled on the bed. "I-I still haven't come yet," he whispered.

"You still haven't _what_?" mocked Logan, cupping his ear with his hand.

"Come," repeated Carlos, his face a bright crimson.

"Silly me," Logan snickered. "But you'll have to do it yourself, and I'll watch," he said as he shoved his hand inside his pants pocket. His eyes went wide. "O-oh no…"

"_What?_ What's wrong?" Carlos interrogated, continuing to wriggle on the bed.

"I-I think I lost the key…" whispered Logan, face pale as ever.

"You _what!_" Carlos shrieked. With all his might, he jumped from the bed, and landed on the floor, faltering when he stood up. "Get _out!_" he yelled, giving Logan a death glare.

"B-but–"

"_Now!_" Carlos shouted.

Logan's cheeks went red in shame—as did Carlos' in anger—as he looked down at the floor and exited the room. Furiously, Carlos slammed his body against the door, managing to close it.

"And this is the last time we roleplay, dammit!" declared Carlos from inside the room.

Logan's lips gradually turned into a smug smile. He knew after Carlos failed to find the key he would be begging to be fucked again. He continued to smile as he spun the bronze key on his finger.

"'Last time we roleplay', my ass," he said and laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, smutty one-shot for Halloween. What can I say? It couldn't be helped, lmbo. xD


End file.
